Field of the Invention
The field relates to apparatus and methods for packaging, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for forming compact wearable biological sensor modules.
Description of the Related Art
Biological sensors can be used to detect various properties or vital signs of the human body. For example, various biosensors can be used to monitor a user's heart rate, the electrical activity of the heart, blood sugar, blood pressure, blood oxygen content, etc. Many users desire the ability to measure such properties and vital signs on their own, e.g., without going to the clinic to see a physician. Furthermore, many users would like the ability to wear various types of biosensors during their regular day-to-day activities without having the biosensors intrude upon their daily life. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved wearable biosensors.